mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Keiji Mogami
|kanji = 最上啓示 |romaji = Mogami Keiji |alias = This Century's Greatest Psychic |race = Human Esper (former) Spirit |gender = Male |birth date = |age = |status = Unknown |height = |weight = |blood type = |relatives = |voice actor = |affiliation = |occupation = |rank = |manga = Chapter 59 |anime = Episode 16 }}Keiji Mogami (最上啓示, Mogami Keiji) is "This Century's Greatest Psychic" and a former esper who turned into an evil spirit upon death. Appearance While still alive, at his physical peak, Mogami was a regular looking man with flat dark coloured hair and small lines under his eyes. As he got older, his age and world weariness were visible as he started getting wrinkles. Personality Keiji Mogami is a very bitter man, sick of the greed and selfishness of humanity. Because of the private dealings he did while alive, he has lost his moral compass and has become a twisted variant of his former self. After becoming an evil spirit, he vowed to use his power for his own intentions and fix the world by possessing people who appear to gather grudges around them. To that end, Mogami is willing to destroy a girl's body and brutally impale her father to achieve his whims. History Mogami was born with the ability to see ghosts and other powers people dreamed of, so he initially did the world good by giving advice and helping people with their problems. To that end, Mogami became one of he most famous psychics and was the first psychic to be on Japanese television. However, his mother suddenly became gravely ill and the treatment was very expensive so Mogami needed money. Due to this, outside of the spotlight, he would take on assignments from clients to solve their supernatural problems and would even take assignments from the underworld to lay death-inducing curses on others. Despite the morally dubious assignments he was taking, he continued taking them in order to pay for his mother's treatment. His mother eventually died, returned as an evil spirit and revealed that the reason she died was because all of Mogami's actions had gathered "demonics" around him which meant that she suffered. Since he no longer needed money, he stopped all his business with the underworld. Pondering the how much of a waste his life had been, Mogami resolved to fix the world and travelled around consuming evil spirits to cultivate his power for when he became an evil spirit. At one point, he encountered Dimple's group and annihilated them. He committed suicide 25 years prior to the start of the series. Plot Keiji Mogami Arc When he attacks Masashi Asagiri's mansion and possesses his daughter, he hires several spirit detectives to stop him, including Mob. When Reigen entered the room, he claim the father was sexually assaulting her to discredit him and while it works on most of the exorcists, Reigen doesn't believe him, because of the changes in his way of speaking and the fact he called him a psychic despite they fact the room was supposed to be soundproof. He then attempted to convince the other exorcists of this but they just think he is trying to keep the reward for himself. Mogami then attacks the exorcists and Dimple recognises him and warns Mob to run. Several exorcists would try to defeat him and failed, he then decides to attack them out of boredom. He then goes on a rampage before being stopped by Mob until he started breaking the girl's body and forced Mob to let go of her. An exorcist named Jodo attempts to defeat him as well but gets possessed and knocked out by Reigen. World Domination Arc After accidentally being released by Claw minions, he defeated Minegishi and nearly killed him before being stopped by Mob. Powers & Abilities Mogami was a powerful Psychic prior to death and became an extremely powerful spirit upon death. In the late years of his life, he was able to effortlessly overwhelm and almost completely destroy Dimple (who was at the peak of his power). Using Poltergeist Phenomenon, he is able to achieve a powerful form of telekinesis. He is capable of extremely deep possession, being so rooted in the host that not even an esper of Mob's level could exorcise him from the body. To date, Mogami is one of the most powerful characters in the series. Quotes *"You cannot solve all problems with your kindness. Sometimes, you need to be strict to others." Trivia * In the manga his death take place 25 years prior to the series, while in the anime it is 5 years. References it:Keiji Mogami Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Males